Lost and Found
by Rwebblar
Summary: Lost and Found, my own story on how Nick and jess develop their relationship through out their life in the apartment 4D and so on. Enjoy the story and please any criticism is extremely helpful as this is my first story. Also everything belongs to Fox NewGirl none of the characters are mine ETC. Enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found.

Prologue

Nick Miller a 30 year old bartender was lost, in the more profound meaning of the word. Nick recently just broke up with his, she is the one girlfriend and I say recently, I mean about 7 months ago, but the pain and hurt still dwells deep in his grumpy bones and Nick often turns to drink to drowse these feelings and put them to sleep for the evening. But when he wakes up in his swamp of a bedroom in the morning and has to go to the same job he has had for the past 10 years, the feelings start to wake and make their usual influence of hate and regret on his outlook of the day.

A law student he used to be, with aspirations and youth on his side, only one more semester to go at law school, Nick Millers future was looking bright. Yet Nick had a very self-sabotage style to him and always had a voice of self-doubt speaking its own treacherous mind at the very back of his head. Maybe this was the reason why he dropped out, not even I know.

After the break up from his 6 year relationship with Carol, Nick was on the hasty search for a flat share in LA and found a lovely apartment called 4D, Nick fell in love with the Loft as soon as he stepped in to its well-lit and spacious living area. Nick sat down on the Sofa and grabbed a Heiseler from his rucksack and popped it open taking a long gulp, smiling with content.


	2. Chapter 2

Apartment 4D.

Nick awoke in the morning, drowsy and bleary eyed, got out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom, as he opened the door, he saw that his only two work shirts were in the dirty wash pile.

"Damn, I knew I needed to wash those shirts for today" mumbled Nick angrily as he picked them both up from the pile and gave them a quick sniff. Nicks face dropped even lower as both of them were most certainly not acceptable for work and that he would now have to borrow one of Schmidt's Shirts. Schmidt owned a very valuable and commendable collection of Calvin Klein, Ralph Harris and Gucci Shirts, which if Nick was ever in a desperate need ,like this Schmidt would let him borrow a shirt that fit, and never ask for it back.

Nick showered away his sleepiness and came out feeling fresh and partially ready for today. When he came out however, he saw the new Roommate Jess Day brushing her teeth in her polka dot pyjama suit. Nick felt a slight redness rise in his cheeks, she smiled sweetly with toothpaste dripping out of her mouth and then quickly realising that, washed her mouth out.

"Sorry about that" Jess laughed nervously.

Nick smiled back shortly and gave her a polite but gruff "Morning Jess" and exited the bathroom.

Nick entered his room and dried himself thoroughly, spraying his best deodorant on both his arm pits and then a quick splash of aftershave on his neck and chest. Still thinking about the new girl with toothpaste dribbling out of the side of her mouth, Nick put on his work jeans and work boots.

"Now to try and find a shirt that fits" Nick said to himself, as he checked himself out in the mirror, with a smile of approval he exited his room and walked across the lounge, Passing Winston as he made his morning coffee.

"Gooooooood Morning Nick" Winston sang as he sipped his freshly brewed coffee.

"Some ones happy, did you finally find my secret stash of vintage magazines that I hid in your room for about 6 years last night?" Nick laughed at his own joke but, as he did the most beautiful and bodacious woman walked past him, to then go and kiss Winston on the cheek and whisper in his ear.

"Winston my big black Jaguar, you were amazing last night"

Winston smiled proudly of his achievement and it felt even better because Nicks face had just churned itself into disbelief.

"Baby I will call you tomorrow" Winston whispered back to this mysterious woman.

As soon as she had shut the door, Nick and Winston high fived and Nick laughed yelling as he walked into Schmidt's room.

"You dirty dog Winston"

Schmidt was already prepared for his day at work with his fresh new suit on and his beautifully eye catching leather suitcase, Schmidt looked up at Nick as he walked into his room and gasped.

"Nick please, tell me you haven't run out of work shirts again" Schmidt said in utter worry and annoyance.

Nick stared at Schmidt silent as ever, but Schmidt could tell he had.

"Jesus Christ Nick, look in my wardrobe and on the fourth row at the back there should be your size" Schmidt said pointing at his wardrobe.

Nick moved swiftly to Schmidt's wardrobe, browsing through all his shirts.

"Seriously thanks for this Schmidt, I have my bar exam today and I think wearing a different shirt might improve my chances" Nick said to Schmidt whilst he put his arms through one of Schmidt's shirts.

Nick turned around to look in the mirror to see if the shirt didn't look like it was trying to suffocate his intestines and Halleluiah it didn't.

"Hey Schmidt this one seems to fit fine" Nick was cut off before he could finish his sentence by an angry Schmidt who was looking in his special hair mirror and suddenly yelled.

"God this mirror always makes my hair look fat and not sleek and smooth like a Romney's gorgeous American hair" Schmidt yelled throwing his hair brush on the bed.

"Schmidt I'm going to go now before I'm late thanks again for the shirt" Nick said as he walked out of his room, laughing at what Schmidt had just said.

Nick walked to the front door and put on his lucky jacket, with a quick step out and cough he closed the door to the apartment and made his way to work.

As he pressed the button on the elevator to go to the bottom floor, he heard a yell.

"WAIT, please"

Just before the elevator was about to shut, a pair of arms shot through the door's gap and forced them back open. It was the new girl from apartment 4D.


	3. Chapter 3

Jess entered the small elevator breathing heavily, flustered and out of breath Jess smiled at Nick as she walked in and shook and played with her hair, whilst standing next to him.

Nick smiled back at her and gave a little laugh at her hurried performance into the elevator. Whether it was her red cheeks and parted bangs or her beguiling big ocean like eyes, Nick couldn't take his eyes of her. Jess turned her head round to see Nick just staring at her, his brown eyes piercing straight through her. Most women in this situation would have found this a bit disturbing or creepy, but for Jess she found it different, she didn't know herself why she didn't find it weird. Jess just smiled back and then within seconds she was daydreaming, thinking about him and her getting married, him having her child on his back and then them two lying in bed at night, him assuring her that her doubts won't come true and then him protecting her from a vicious and murderous dragon…

"Hello, you're the new girl right" Nick asked shyly.

Jess was still daydreaming about him have killed the beast of a dragon and then picking her up and taking her to bed, where he kisses her passionately and confesses his love for her, but before she could carry on her fantasy she was drawn back to reality with Nick just poking her on the shoulder.

"Sorry, are you okay? Hello… new girl?" Nick said with a hint of worry in his voice.

From Nicks view Jess was just gleefully smiling straight at the floor. The elevator door rang and both of them had reached their destination.

"Oh god, sorry… I was…urm never mind" Jess said nervously.

Both of them walked out the elevator.

"Do you have that like sleeping problem?" Nick questioned? Due to what he had just seen in the elevator.

Jess laughed and replied.

"No, I just get lost in my own mind that's all"

"Well I'm off to work, I will see you later, if you're not still wandering about your candy land" Nick jibed back playfully.

Jess smiled sweetly back to Nick, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure the king Gnome will let me drive his Unicorn back in time for dinner" Jess joked back, as she walked away in the opposite direction of Nick.

Nick stared at her as she walked away with a skip in her step, with confusion and wonder drawn on his face he said to himself.

"Well at least she doesn't carry carving knifes in her bag like the last one" Nick gathered himself together again and walked out the other exit to get into his car, which as usual was surrounded by homeless people and litter. What made it even worse was that Nick didn't have any money to spare, so often the homeless people would just mumble insults as he got into his shambles of a car and attempted to start the decaying engine. After a couple of dyeing coughs from the exhaust pipe the car started and of Nick drove to work, with an image of bangs and big baby like blue eyes skipping through his mind.

Nick did his average day at work, wiping the bar down, serving the day time alcoholics and then eating his most beloved el Grande, grilled chicken and grated cheese burrito when he finished work. Throwing the empty burrito box in the bin Nick got into his car and drove home to apartment 4D.

"Another day done, now it's time to sit on my sofa with a pack of my six best friends and watch walking dead" Nick thought to himself as he walked into the elevator to go to 4D. The elevator music was playing crazy love by Michael Buble, Nick swayed a little whilst he waited for the elevator to ding.

Ding.

The doors opened wide, but something in the corner of the elevator caught nicks eye, it was a red and white polka dot ribbon. Come to think of it Nick had seen this ribbon before, it was on the new girl's hair as she rushed in, it must have fell of when she was playing with her hair. Nick picked it up and put it into his pocket, whilst unknowingly smiling to himself.

With a quick turn of the door handle, here Nick was home again.

"Hello everybody, I'm back from work" Nick shouted as he walked into the lounge.

Only Nick didn't hear anyone reply back, instead he found a note on the lounge coffee table that read:

_**Nick me and Winston have gone out on club patrol**_

_**Might meet Kanye**_

_**Beers and cold pizza are in fridge**_

_**Remember to NOT return my shirt.**_

_**Love Schmidt x**_

"Place to myself… beers and cold pizza, there is a GOD!" Nick gleefully said.

Changing into his leisure wear shorts and button down soft shirt, Nick grabbed his cold, leftover meat feast pizza and Heiseler beer and walked towards the lounge, however a quick glance to the side counter of the kitchen caused Nick's attention to be kidnapped by what looked like the mother of all cupcakes. With no one else around Nick placed his pizza and beer on the lounge coffee table, and grabbed a cupcake, within one bite Nicks face turned upside down, sideways and diagonal as he embraced the most delicious cupcake of all time. Sitting on the sofa in complete bliss he turned on the TV, and switched to the Walking Dead.

How could this evening get any better?


	4. Chapter 4

Nick in his haven had forgotten to ask himself a few questions…

Where is the new girl?

And who cooked those heavenly cupcakes?

Not long after sitting down in Nick's cocoon of beer and zombies, the apartment door opened and in came Jess singing full volume to 'Get Happy' by Judy garland.

"It's all so peaceful on the other side" Jess sang to herself as she waked in swaying to the tune with her eyes closed. With a finishing note Jess took her out her headphones.

"What's with the loud singing" Nick shouted from inside the lounge

Jess walked into the lounge, laughing at the sight she saw of Nick in his natural habitat.

"Ha, sorry was my happiness ruining your night" Jess retorted playfully whilst walking into the kitchen.

Nick responded with half a mouthful of his third cupcake "Well yes, yes it is… didn't know the new girl was Judy Garland's daughter"

Jess walked into the kitchen grabbing herself a glass of Rose wine, the glass filled with the pink liquid and then Jess went to grab a cupcake finding to her annoyance that there were none left.

"So, you enjoy my cupcakes then" jess shouted from the kitchen.

Nick had just finished eating the cupcake when he looked at Jess in the kitchen, with surprise on his face and in his tone when he replied.

"You created those beautiful babies"

Jess angrily walked into the lounge and sat down on the sofa next to Nick, staring at him, Nick stared back. Jess pushed Nick a bit to move up and then replied "Yes I did bake them and I did leave them for everyone in the apartment but now, I will have to bake them again"

"Sorry they were just so good that one was not enough" Nick said back to Jess, they were both still looking at each other, right into each other's eyes. Jess smiled back and then Nick did, then they both stared laughing. Why they didn't know.

Nick looked down and then looked back up again to Jess. "Look its Saturday tomorrow I will help you bake another batch of those Nurses, Aye?"

Jess was drinking her wine, and did a salute. "Aye captain… captain, sorry what's your name captain?" Jess realised that they both didn't know each other's name. Weird as she felt like she did in the time they actually were near each other today.

Nick had the same thought, in the time he had been near her; he still didn't know her name.

"Yeah, my name is Nick Miller; I am a 30 year old bar tender, I love brain eating zombies and I haven't had a girlfriend or anything like that since Caroline" Nick replied, taking another gulp and gurgle of his beer.

"What's your name new girl?" Nick asked attentively.

Jess looked down at her glass and took her last sip of the pink goddess that swam around her wine glass and replied in a sort of whisper, whilst slowly looking back up at Nick's gruff face, which for a reason Jess didn't know yet gave her a sort of warming comfort. "Well Nick Miller, I am a 31 year old teacher who recently caught her boyfriend cheating on her, whilst she was pretending to be a stripper… oh and my name is Jessica Day" Jess and Nick both laughed again at their stories and both finished of their drinks, looking back up at each other again.

"Jessica Day, it's nice to have someone new here" Nick said warmly and reached into his pocket pullet out the polka dot hair ribbon and held it in his hand.

Jesse's face lit up. "My hair ribbon, I knew I dropped it in the elevator, thank you Nick" Nick gave the ribbon to Jess and placed it in her hand. For a split second when their hands touched it felt like a flame engulfed both Nick and jess, and then as quickly as Nick felt it, he let go and the flame went.

Jess and Nick said nothing for the rest of the Night; they got up, turned off the TV and went to their rooms which were opposite each other. Nick and Jess both turned round sleepy eyes to say good night. Their eyes connected again. Jess lifted up the ribbon and said "Thank you for the hair ribbon again Nick, it's one of my favourites from my polka collection"

Nick laughed as he stood lent against his door frame. "Hey no problem, just make sure you tie it tighter next time" Nick felt a tingling heat rush up his neck as he replied, not a painful heat but something else…

"See you in the morning captain Miller" Jess said with a gentle laugh and a salute as she backed into her dark room.

Nick saluted back and replied loudly "Be punctual for breakfast Private Day, for we dine in hell!" and with that Nick and Jess both shut their doors.

**Meanwhile outside a club, Schmidt and Winston were having teamwork issues.**


End file.
